In the merchandising of products in stores, particularly but not limited to large chain stores, merchandise is often displayed on gondola shelves, where the items can be easily seen by customers and easily removed for placement in shopping carts or the like. It is conventional to secure label display strips to the front of such shelves, to receive and display pricing and other information of relevance to a prospective consumer. In addition, the store keeper frequently desires to temporarily highlight certain items, such as daily price specials, new products, etc. in a manner that will catch the shopper's attention. Typical methods of highlighting selected products involve attaching special signs to the front of the label holder and/or mounting sign holders on a shelf or label holder, carrying a sign card or the like disposed at right angles to front of the shelving with the information on the sign card facing a consumer as he or she walks along a store aisle.
A consistent problem with the use of conventional sign holders arises after the sign has served its purpose and is no longer needed. Typically, in such cases, the sign holder is removed and stored somewhere in the store until the next occasion for its use. In many cases, however, the sign holders become lost or misplaced, or are simply inconveniently located in the store, resulting in delay or outright failure in the placing of signs where and when they are intended to be placed by the storekeeper. Moreover, over time the unused sign holders can become damaged and/or discarded, resulting in unnecessary losses to the storekeeper.